


One Dance with Bunny

by emmykay



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu gets dragged to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dance with Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on the t&b anon meme:
> 
> _AU: I'd like to see Kotetsu being dragged to a strip club (maybe by Antonio and Nathan, who thinks he needs to get out more). He's kinda sitting around, only half watching all the mostly naked girls on the stage, until they announce that it's time for Bunny's dance. Cue Barnaby, in some short shorts and dem boots, dancing at the pole, and Kotetsu's completely hot and bothered and slack-jawed as he watches. "Bunny" notices and makes eye contact, and decides to give Kotetsu a little special treatment during his performance via awesomely hot lapdance._
> 
> _It could maybe lead to some hot and steamy private treatment in the back room? Either Barnaby invites him back and keeps up the slutty attitude, or Kotetsu goes looking for him and he turns back into his regular, bratty, higher-than-thou attitude._
> 
> _Mega mega MEGA bonus: Barnaby referring to him as a "dirty old man" during sexy times, any and all._
> 
> * * *

Kotetsu didn't know what it was that triggered the impromptu night out. Well, yes, he did. It was Jack's bachelor party. Better to say that Kotetsu didn't know what it was that triggered his inclusion in the night out. He was an old, tired, widowed accountant with a mother and daughter at home. He hadn't been out since... Jesus. He couldn't remember when. However, he did remember that the beer was a hell of a lot cheaper than this.

He picked his ridiculously expensive bottle of bad beer off the bar, bringing up his lips. 

Antonio clapped him on his back, causing Kotetsu to bang his mouth against the bottle. "Ow!" Then he looked down, and saw the spill of beer on his green silk tie. "Shit," swore Kotetsu, brushing frantically down his front. This was his favorite -!

Antonio pointed toward the stage where the girls were dancing. "Ey? Ey?"

"What, you suddenly Canadian?" Kotetsu felt quite proud of the quip.

"No, you're facing the wrong part of the bar. Turn around - there are girls in every part of this joint but where you're looking."

"Antonio - " sighed Kotetsu. 

The heavily tattooed bartender looked at Kotetsu with some concern. "Dude, nobody comes here for the beer." He gestured out past Kotetsu's shoulder. "You're missing the show."

It was true. He was missing the show. Humoring his best friend and the bartender, Kotetsu turned and leaned up against the bar, trying again with the beer. 

Names were announced, girls and boys came out in varying levels of undress, gyrating to the music, against various vertical objects, holding a variety of props, in a wide variety of styles and frankly, skill. Most seemed quite attractive. It was nice, he guessed. Or it would be if it weren't so dark, and the strobe lights were used a bit less enthusiastically. The music was giving him a headache. It was too loud, insistent, and the lyrics made no sense.

He supposed people didn't come here for the music, either. He slanted a look at the engaged guy. Jack looked a combination of excited and scared to death at the two women who were busily vacuuming money out of his wallet - er, dancing about him.

They seemed quite nice, and were either graduate students trying to earn some tuition money or cheerleaders trying to make the next big competition or orphans looking for a donation. Something. He wondered if their fathers knew where they were.

Why was he here again? (He was so fucking old.)

He checked his watch. However early it was, it was late enough. He made his way up to the front, where Antonio had settled in for the evening, beers in front of him, a giggling girl at his side. Never let it be said that Antonio Lopez didn't know what he wanted. Like a bull, he was, sometimes.

Kotetsu leaned in and tried to make his excuses.

"One more song," Antonio urged. 

"Nah - "

"One more song and I'll go with you."

The music cut out. 

Antonio took the opportunity to grab Kotetsu and shove him into the seat next to his. Kotetsu sighed and placed his beer bottle on the table. One more song. He could do that.

The lights dimmed. 

An unseen voice announced, "And now, for one night only, what you've all been waiting for: Bunny Amour!"

Kotetsu had brought the last of his warm beer to his lips when music burst forth from the speakers at the same time the came back up. And the bottle hung there as Kotetsu's brain tried to catch up with the vision in front of him.

A heavy, thumping percussion accompanied the strut of an impossibly tall blond in a skin-tight pink and white leather cropped vest and matching short shorts, with red high-heeled leather boots laced all the way up to mid-thigh. It should have looked ridiculous. It would have, on any body less toned, any person with less attitude. But it didn't. The stripper tossed his head, the long platinum curls snapping. Bunny was fucking fierce as he crossed the stage.

Bunny grasped the center pole and swung around it, winding up with his back to it, and _rubbed himself_ against it, arms upraised, and then hands drawing downward to undo the zipper on the front of the vest. 

Vest gapping open, Bunny slowly brought his hands to the front of his shorts.

Kotetsu stopped breathing.

Bunny slowly unbuttoned the top of the shorts, revealing a perfectly sculpted lower abdomen, the arc of bone at the tops of his hips. Then he gave himself a rub, outlining the bulge in his short, short, very short shorts.

It was Bunny's expression that Kotetsu couldn't tear his eyes away from - haughty, daring, even with his cheeks flushed and his eyes half-closed. This was no simple come-on, no dull repeat of endless performance. It was a challenge.

Bunny's green eyes lit upon Kotetsu. The line of long red leather boots walked toward him, step by step. Kotetsu followed them upwards, unable to comprehend that Bunny now stood in front of him. Bunny leaned over, knocking off his hat. "Dirty old man," Bunny purred into Kotetsu's ear, barely audible over the music. "You look at everyone like that?"

Bunny smelled of sweat, of leather, of musk, of control and heat. Kotetsu was instantly hard. 

"Like - like - " Kotetsu couldn't put the words together as Bunny reached out and yanked off his tie. 

"Like you're a tiger, wanting jump a poor little old bunny." Bunny held the tie out in front of Kotetsu, and then snatched it away from Kotetsu's reaching hands. Bunny rubbed the tie against himself; his neck, his chest, his nipples. Kotetsu's eyes followed wherever that tie went.

Then Bunny wrapped it around his thigh, from just above the knee, over the boot. The tie went up higher and higher, past the edge of the boot, around the seemingly endless acres of smooth, pale thigh, until it snugged itself against Bunny's crotch. "You want to eat the bunny?"

Something in Kotetsu's brain sizzled. Maybe it was all the connections to his vocal cords, because he couldn't speak.

Bunny gripped the back of the chair, straddled Kotetsu's legs and lowered himself onto Kotetsu's lap. He began rubbing up against Kotetsu's aching groin, grinding in time with the rhythm of the nasty snarl of the drums. Kotetsu didn't know what to do with his hands, so he fisted them at his sides, helpless.

Bunny leaned forward, hands gently holding the sides of Kotetsu's face, and placed a kiss on Kotetsu's mouth, sucking his sore bottom lip into his own mouth; soothing, arousing. Bunny tasted hot and human and unbelievably erotic. Kotetsu couldn't remember the last time he had tasted something he had wanted, this badly.

The song ended. 

Bunny stood and turned, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he strutted away. "See you, Tiger."

* * *

At home, Kotetsu profaned every deity he knew of with his thoughts. The dirty thoughts, the downright kinky thoughts, the sneaky cuddly thoughts.

In a fit of insanity, Kotetsu called the bar up, only to find that Bunny Amour was a one-time act. Bunny's first and only time dancing. No, Bunny would not be coming back.

Sanity returned. This is what the bar probably said about every act and dancer, for their safety. He let it go. Of all the things Kotetsu was, he wasn't a creeper.

Kotetsu hadn't gone back. What would be the point? He had come to an age where he wanted to keep his illusions. He had few enough of them as it was.

He did have one regret. Bunny Amour had taken off with his favorite tie. But when he recalled what Bunny had done with the tie, well, he couldn't bring himself to regret it very much.

* * *

It had been a couple of years since that bachelor party. Jack had a baby now, a cute one whose picture graced the Christmas card he and his wife sent every year. It was too bad they had moved away.

Kotetsu smiled at the picture as he passed his desk the way to a meeting. Something about this being one of the top shareholders of the company. Lloyd had said something to the effect that "he had better not screw this one up or he'd be out of a job." 

He fidgeted with his second-favorite tie as he stood in front of the closed door. And then he sighed. He looked as good as he ever would. He had the files. Nothing else to do. Better not put this off. Hand on the doorknob, he put on his 'new client/meeting boss face' and breezed on in.

"Sorry I'm late - " and then he froze. His vision tunneled down over the length of the long table, blowing by Lloyd altogether.

Looking back at him was possibly the last person he expected, even though Kotetsu had thought about him as recently as this morning while in the shower. The clothing was different; the leather was replaced with an exquisitely tailored cream-colored suit, the green eyes were now behind glasses. But the expression, oh, the expression, it was the same.

A chilly voice said, "Barnaby Brooks, Junior." A cool hand reached forward to shake. 

"K-k-kotetsu T. Kaburagi," he managed, dropping a load of files onto the floor. 

Distantly, Kotetsu was aware of Lloyd rolling his eyes. 

The meeting had gone reasonably well. As well as such things could go, if the whole time one's brain was screaming and running in circles. 

Barnaby Brooks, Junior was as cool as his handshake. Kotetsu would have sworn that Barnaby had never been, could never be, would never have existed in the same universe as Bunny Amour. Except that the pocket of that incredibly well-fitted jacket contained a scrap of green silk, exactly like Kotetsu's missing tie.


End file.
